


Brighter Than a Flame

by orphan_account



Series: Gem City [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death, M/M, Prepare the waterworks, Sad, You're going to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no decision. There's no way out. And Dipper's already accepted that. Because if he had to die, he's going to do it with the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Than a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> My personal goal is to make you guys cry, I just don't know how that's working out. I mean, I cried. My mom asked me what was wrong. I told her that Supernatural was having a season 12 (I cried about that too).

It was hot. When Dipper Pines woke up, the second thing he noticed was the extreme heat. The third thing he noticed was the cracking of burning wood. The fourth was the burning brightness, and the first, was the man holding him tightly and lovingly in his arms.

Dippers eyes widened almost comically as he sat up. No way. There was no way. "Bill!" His voice was raspy, and his throat was dry, so dry. "Bill, you need to wake up!" He shook his boyfriend's shoulder as hard as he could.

"W-what is it?" Bill asked. His eyes opened slowly, but when he saw the brightness of the room, he nearly jumped up. "Holy..." He looked at Dipper and was painfully struck in the heart when he saw the fear in Dipper's eyes. "How-how did this happen?"

"I don't know." Dipper said desperately. "Bill, we need to get out!" He looked around for an escape exit, but found none. The door was covered in flames locking up the wood, and the window was completely obscured from view by a hellish orange color. "Come on Bill! We need a way out!" 

Bill swallowed, and shook his head sadly. "I can't. There's...no way out." He put his head in his hands, and Dipper heard a heart-wrenching sob. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I _told_ you I was cursed, I _told_ you I only hurt the people that love me."

"Bill!" Dipper said sadly. He put a hand on the blond's face, and carefully cupped his cheek. "You're not cursed. When I'm with you, I'm happiest. You _make_ me the happiest. And you've never, ever hurt me." The heat was painful, and it was blistering his skin. He could see Bill's face clearly, he could see the pain clearly, he could see the _fear_ clearly. And it hurt him, it hurt Dipper so much that the man he loved was in so much pain.

Bill looked at him, and he saw a tear slipping down his cheek. Bill saw an acceptance in Dipper's eyes that should never be there. "I'm sorry. I love you, so so much. And I wish I could've proven it so much better." He buried his head in Dipper's shoulder, and the brunet's arms wrapped around him. 

"I love you. Ich liebe dich. I love you in every language, Bill Cipher. You're the most amazing person I've ever meat, you saved my life so many times, and if I have to die, there's no greater honor than dying with you." _And I mean every word._ Dipper said, smoothing Bill's hair. He buried his head in Bill's soft blond hair, and took a deep breath in. He couldn't believe he was going to die. He knew it was coming, but not so soon. He had so much to live for, he was fresh out of college, had parents that supported him, the best twin ever, he had friends and family everywhere. And he had Bill. And Bill had a twin too, and he had friends, and he was on his last year of college. 

"I love you." Bill said, choking out a sob. He kissed a dry kiss to Dipper's cheek.

"I love you too. I love you so much. Remember the first time I saw you? You-you had a-a pizza in your face?" Dipper asked, starting to feel something wet going down his face. He wiped a tear away that had been tickling his nose.

"Yeah." Bill said raising his head. He was crying and Dipper could see tear tracks on his face, due to the bright light. The heat was almost unbearable now, but Dipper ignored it. Instead, he looked Bill in the eye, and continued, brushing the tears away with his thumb. He held Bill close, as if trying to protect him from the heat. Dipper pressed a kiss to Bill's forehead.

"And our first date? You took me to a movie theater where- where we were k-kicked out, b-because you stole all the p-popcorn?" He didn't bother wiping the tears away now. They were freely falling down his face as he was watching Bill's face.

Bill pulled away, and attempted to smile at him, even though all of the pain from the blistering heat and his puffy red eyes crinkled when he smiled. "And then w-we went to the park a-and attempted to f-feed the squirrels?"

Dipper laughed weakly, and Bill thought it was the most beautiful sound ever. "And then th-they chased m-me?" That did it. Bill was full-out sobbing right now, uncontrollably. 

"Y-yeah." Dipper said, trying to be strong, but the lump in his throat was too painful for him to ignore. He licked his lips, and then pressed them against Bill's dry ones. When he pulled away, he saw that he was crying too. "You're amazing. So amazing, Bill Cipher. Remember when Mabel and Will tried to set us up?" He sobbed even harder when he thought about his twin. 

She was so bright and energetic, and he didn't want to take that away. But if one of them had to die, he was glad that he died before her. He may have been a little selfish, but he didn't want to see his twin sister in pain. "Y-yeah. A-and then we surprised them by kissing?" Bill hiccuped. His face was shiny with tears and his throat was unbelievablely dry. It was almost painful to talk, but he kept going. "And then M-Ma-Mabel tried to, she tried to get us to go on a second date?" 

Dipper smiled sadly, remembering all of this, and kissed Bill again. Since he currently couldn't talk, due to the lump, he kissed Bill as hard as he could, trying to convey all of his feeling towards him. "Bill-I-I was going to a-ask you some...something."

Bill looked at Dipper, and for a moment, he looked like an angel, surrounded by sparks and flames. "What is it?" Bill asked, his voice hoarse.

Dipper tried to take a deep breath, but ended up choking. "Will...will you marry me?" He looked at Bill hopefully, and Bill sobbed even harder. Dipper pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Bill. "I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier. I was going to, but...I chickened out. I'm sorry, I love you, I just didn't want to loose you." 

Bill glanced at the thing in his shaky hands and have Dipepr a teary smile. "It's...it's so beautiful. I...I love you so much, Dipper Pines, I have never, _ever_ loved anyone so much." He looked at the ring again, it was a dark-banded ivory ring with a nicely cut black-diamond in the middle. The diamond reflected the bright orange flames that were all around them.  

"It's...beautiful." He slowly put it on, and held out his hand, admiring the view. "Now, I'm Bill Cipher-Pines. I like that better than just Cipher." He glanced at Dipper. "Th-thank you, I love you. So much, so, so much."

"I love you more than I hate your insomnia." Dipper said, pressing a kiss to Bill's right temple. The heat was burning him, it hurt so badly. "I love you more than I hate your anxiety." He kissed Bill's left temple. He wanted to just give up right now. "And I  definitely love you more than I hate all those insults directed at us." He wanted to let the darkness take over. He kissed Bill fully on the mouth. He looked Bill in the eyes. "You're wonderful. I love you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Mabel and William Cipher?" The officer asked, glancing at a pice of paper.

"Yes." Mabel said slowly. "What's going on?"

The officer looked at her with a pitying gaze. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"What's going on?" Mabel asked again, fear in her voice this time.

He sighed. "You might want to get your husband for this. May I come in?"

Mabel nodded mutely. She held the sort open wider for him to come in, and Will froze when he saw what was going on. "Mabel? Sweetheart?" 

She shook her head. "I don't know." 

Will wrapped a comforting arm around her, and looked up at the man. "What's going on?" 

"You are both related to Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher, correct?" He looked between the two of them. 

"Yes..." Will said slowly. He held Mabel tighter. 

The officer sighed. "Their house burned down last night, around two am. The cause was an electrical fire. They were both found dead in their bedroom this morning. We put the fire out as quickly as possible, so no one else was hurt, but we couldn't make it to them in time. The only thing we found with them were two matching rings that they were wearing. I'm sorry for your loss."

Mabel froze. No. No, it couldn't be, it couldn't. Her twin couldn't be dead, he was a part of her. She couldn't live without him. But she couldn't voice these thoughts.

"What?" Will asked, regaining his voice first. "They...they're dead? Both of them?" The officer nodded. 

"They're engaged." Mabel said quietly. "They had matching rings. Dipper said he was going to ask Bill to marry him." 

"I'm sorry, but...could you give us some time?" Will asked, his voice cracking. The officer nodded again.

"Of course. You are both included in the wills of these individuals. You are expected to come to a hearing about these on Thursday morning, eleven am. Thank you for your time." He quickly left, and Mabel sank into Will's arms.

"He's dead Will, he's DEAD!" Mabel said, the tears breaking through as she held onto her husband desperately. 

"I know." Will said, and Mabel could see the tears in his eyes. "I...I never imagined them to go so quickly." 

"Neither did I!" Mabel sobbed. "He can't be dead Will! He can't! I...I need him. And...and Bill! They were perfect together! Dipper promised I could prepare the wedding! Now there won't even be one!" 

Will snoothed her hair. "I know Mabes. I know. I just...i hope they were happy."

"They were." Mabel said confidently. "They died together. I don't think they wanted to go any other way." She swallowed and closed her eyes. "I love them. I love them both so much."

 


End file.
